


Ten Minutes

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Quickies, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard enjoys watching Thane use his muscles, but she's pretty sure she can come up with a better way to put them to use.





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9: Strength Kink

  
  


Jane wrapped her fingers into the buckles at Thane’s chest, pulling him toward her. He’d pulled her onto the upper railing like it was nothing, like she weighed nothing, and she knew that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t built the way Kaidan was, being a sniper meant she didn’t require that level of muscle, but she was hardly a waif. Add in her armor and weapons, and even Grunt would have struggled.

Thane hadn’t even seemed like it mattered. He’d made an easy leap up to grasp the side of the railing on the rafters, then pulled himself up. A crouch with an outstretched hand which Jane had caught, and he’d hauled her up beside him. 

Thane’s hand caught the wall to keep them upright as Jane’s weight pulled against him. “Siha?”

The surprise in his voice made her chuckle. It took a lot to surprise Thane. It didn’t make her slow at all, not as her hand reached down to cup his groin. 

A deep groan left his lips, though he didn’t lean in to claim a kiss. They both knew better. The toxin on his skin and lips would drug her and take a few hours to work out of her system. It meant kisses had to be saved for times when they were free, when they were curled up together in the darkness of his quarters on the Normandy, or when they had a night free on Omega. Thane would never make such a mistake or take such a risk.

Even when Jane might, when she might rise to her toes to steal one, lost in the moment, he’d press his forehead against hers but keep his lips out of range. 

“What is this?” His fingers curled against the wall as she worked her hand over his crotch.

“Garrus said we had ten minutes to make it to the pick-up point.”

“Yes, he did, but that doesn’t tell me why you are suddenly interested in spending that time in this fashion.” Even as he spoke, he didn’t stop her from unclasping the fastens of his crotch, as her fingers moved past them to grasp his cock. 

“I like the way you pulled me up like it was nothing, the way your muscles move beneath your scales. I like how you don’t look like you’d be that strong, and the way it always surprises me.” 

Thane lowered his lips to her throat since he had no reason not to lavish her with attention. His toxin only affected her when ingested. A very mild reaction could happen when he went down on her or after sex, but nothing that affected her ability to defend herself, and after the short climb to the roof, they’d be off anyway. Who cared if she wasn’t quite as sharp as usual? 

“Tell me what you want, siha, and I’ll ensure you have it.” His promise was breathed out against her throat, his hand moving over her body even though her armor made it so she couldn’t feel it. 

Jane stroked his cock from base to tip, the drops of pre-come catching on her palm and then spreading down his length. “I want you to put those muscles to work right now while you fuck me against this wall.”

He pulled back enough to look down into her eyes, his lips pulled into a soft smile. “I believe that is something I can do.” His hand slid down, unhooking her armor. It was one of the times she was grateful for her N7 armor, created with fieldwork in mind. The same openings that allowed for quick and easy restroom breaks made for quick fucks. 

His fingers pressed against her once he’d gotten access, then slid into her already wet cunt. She’d been wet since watching that leap, since watching the way he’d moved. She’d known damned well how else he used that lithe frame, how it looked when covered in sweat and shifting above her. 

He leaned in, lips toying with her ear. “You are warm, siha, so warm. My life has been cold for so long, but you warm me.” He shifted from his one finger, withdrawing it to press his fused fingers into her, readying her. 

Even after all these weeks, all the times they’d had sex, he still went slow, still felt the need to prepare her. Yeah, he was thick, always stretching her when he first slid into her, but he worried too much.

Jane hiked a leg around his hip, slid her free arm around his shoulders, then angled her hips and lined him up. “Ten minutes, remember?” 

The deep growl in his throat pulled a moan from him, like a question and answer. “Six minutes now.”

“So hurry up.” 

He pulled his fingers from her, letting his cock press against her. “You lack patience or timing.” A shift of his hips and he filled her, sliding in deep in a slow but continuous thrust. “It is a good thing I find those attributes charming.” 

Jane wrapped both arms around his shoulders, and he grasped her thighs. She expected her back to press against the wall as was normal during the wall-sex, for that to take some of the weight.

Leave it to Thane to do things his own way. His hands moved to her ass, and he shouldered all her weight. He used the grip to move her up while rolling his hips to take her, thrusts short but hard.

She wanted to steal a kiss, but she knew better. Instead, she stroked her cheek against his, her nose trailing over his frill, her hips rolling to meet each thrust. 

“Four minutes, siha,” he growled into her ear.

“So get to it before Garrus ends up down here to check on us.” 

His teeth scraped over her pulse, his fingers digging into her ass. “You haven’t finished, yet.”

“You’ll make it up to me later. We have a time limit here, Thane.” 

He chuckled darkly against her ear before taking her harder, hips snapping forward. She’d wear bruises by the next day, had no doubt that later that night he’d strip her down and trace each finger-shaped bruise with his tongue. Before long, his rhythm broke, cock emptying into her, his grip holding her up without trouble. Even breathless as he was from the sex, his muscles didn’t struggle to hold her there, didn’t wilt. It had her cunt tightening, wanting to be in that bed already, to feel every inch of his body, to enjoy his taste without worry. 

He pressed his forehead to hers, that same almost-kiss they used. “One minute, siha. We should compose ourselves.” 

When he let go of her, easing her to the ground, hands still on her to ensure she could hold herself up. He fastened her armor first, smiling as he pulled her underwear back in place, knowing she’d walk around with his come inside her. At times his sexual enjoyments surprised her when they broke through that surface of civility. Once he’d helped her, he tucked himself into his clothing and refastened his own. 

They rushed after that, trying to catch up on time. 

On the roof, Garrus still, foot tapping. “You’re late.” 

Thane answered as they passed Garrus to get into the shuttle. “I am sorry. Shepard is not apt at timing.” 

Garrus shut the door once he’d climbed in as well, his laughter familiar and mocking. “Yeah, Shep has never managed to figure out timing.” He slid past them into the cockpit, then muttered, “or how to be quiet.” 

Thane sat beside her, no sign of shame in the smile he shared with her. Instead, he slid an arm around her and pulled her closer, leaning in to whisper into her ear. “He thinks that was loud? Then the Normandy must have very well soundproofed rooms.”

“Very. I specifically told Cerberus I needed that.” 

“Well, I suggest we test that when we arrive back.” He pressed a kiss to her ear, then teased it with his tongue. “Thoroughly.” 

  
  
  



End file.
